A Rainbow Love
by Someone aka Me
Summary: RL/NT "They started out so r e d. All fire and passion, they were a whirlwind romance, a maelstrom of emotions." They traversed the whole rainbow in the short time they had together. For the "Skittles" Challenge at HPFC. 7 drabbles.
1. R e d

For the HPFC 'Skittles' Challenge by Louise Foxhall. Prompts were Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. Approximately 100 word drabbles for each.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

-RLNT

Red.

They started out so_ r e d_. All fire and passion, they were a whirlwind romance, a maelstrom of emotions. She with her flash-fire temper and enthusiastic personality, she drew him in and never let go. They danced around each other for _so long_.

She was his best friend's baby cousin, but she was fiery and fierce and everything he loved, and somehow that overruled everything that was wrong about it.

Neither of them knew where it was going, but it was passionate and scary and fun, and in the midst of all the black, this bit of red was all that mattered.


	2. O r a n g e

Orange.

They tempered from fiery red into enthusiastic _o r a n g e. _It was still fast-paced and exciting, but he mellowed her, even as she riled him up. The whirlwind romance steadied into a fierce wind, the kind that left hair mussed and skirts whipping around ankles, the kind that stole umbrellas and spat grit from the ground at passerby. They were a little bit fast and a little bit scary, but a lot exhilarating, and it while it was scary to hold on, it was terrifying to consider letting go, because at least by now this was _familiar, _and that was so much better than the unknown.


	3. Y e l l o w

Yellow.

They shouldn't be _y e l l o w._ Not now, not when the rest of the world is bleak shades of grey. And, granted, they aren't bold, sunshiny, happy-all-the-time yellow. The grey has tainted them too. They're dark, mustardy yellow, bright but muted. He loves her, and she loves him, and most of the time, that's enough. They aren't the raging storm anymore, but they don't need to be: the chaos is all around them. Skies are darkening in the outside world, and they do their best to counteract it by contrasting as much as possible.


	4. G r e e n

Green.

This new thing, it's _g r e e n._ It's growing, shooting up like a sprout, despite the raging storms. He can't understand it. This green thing, it grows roots, deep down inside of _them_, and, like roots are wont to do, it creates fractures. They start out hairline, just these tiny, barely-visible-but-you-can-still-feel-them cracks. It spiderwebs out from there, though. This little green thing, it starts to crack their yellow world apart, and all the tape in the world can't fix them, can't put them back the way they were.


	5. B l u e

Blue.

He's made them _b l u e._ He takes full responsibility. He was the one that couldn't handle green, and now the green, too, has mostly morphed into blue. It's not a beautiful sky blue, either. It's a morbid, deep, dark, depressing _blue_. He did this, and he hates it. He left, and he has to deal with the consequences, and the consequences are all blue. Blue fills the cracks, though – the cracks that green left. The problem is, it fills everything else, too. He can't escape it. It's a haunting reminder of his mistake.


	6. I n d i g o

Indigo.

They've faded from blue into _i n d i g o._ It's a little more peaceful, a little less sad. It's wistful, though, because it's _almost _so many things, yet it's not quite anything on its own. All indigo is, really, is in-between, not quite one thing, but not another, either. They can't seem to settle. Something's coming, and they have to be ready, but they don't know what they have to be ready for. It's so difficult. It's so ambiguous.


	7. V i o l e t

Violet.

The night is _v i o l e t._The sky shouldn't be so pretty. Not tonight, of all nights. But then, it's appropriate. Violet is, after all, red and blue. They were blue for a while, before gravitating to indigo. Tonight, everything is blood-red. Everything except the violet sky. They fight in the violet night, and he's just relieved that they aren't blue anymore. They've long ago left red and orange, and yellow could only last for so long. Green is still washed throughout their home, but it has no place in this night. Even blue couldn't last forever, and the in-between of indigo was always transitory.

They die violet.


End file.
